New Chance
by ryan6585
Summary: After the Battle at Hogwarts, shooting stars appear in the sky and grants that which is the deepest wish in everybody's heart, that of giving those a second chance... Enter magic
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

It is five days since the battle and people are still grieving but all are wishing for the lost ones to come back. Many people have died that year and even before. Many died in the previous war and many now and it's only because of one person that tried to rule over the world killing those in his way, but now as he himself has done the same. Tonight has been very eventful night as everyone came together in one wish, the one wish to let give the people that died a second chance, the ones that were fighting for freedom and let them live in what they were fighting for. As the star shoot through the sky in the wind there was only one whisper. _Let the world's wish be granted._

In the old house long ago known as Riddle Manor one man opened his eyes once again just to look around confused. Remembering loads of green light and some voices but now he was alone...

In the graveyard not much away from the manor man at age of 20 opened his eyes remembering why he was here before but before he wasn't alone, before he was here with a boy that was famous for many and they were against many but he himself remembers the green light coming at him and it was blank. Deciding that he can't stay there...

At the ministry in the department of mysteries man at age 37 opened his eyes once again looking at something that before he fell through but now he stands on his own legs thinking what happened but not deciding to stay there long apparating to the only place he thought he would be safe.

At school that many thinks is their home many people are opening their eyes again. Those who died in Battle, stood up from the tables from where they were lying gathering their surroundings, ignoring the gasps near them.

Moving along to small village named Godric Hollow in the destroyed house where no one lived for 16 years. We are met with a couple that one moment was fighting for their son's life and another being killed but tonight they opened their eyes once more for new chance and their first words are "Lily/ James, Harry". They are the people that count family above everything else. After these words we hear "HERE" and they both are running towards each other just to feel others and cried as they believe that their precious baby is dead. Finally after the shock James only whispers "Let's go home... back to the castle."

Moving along to the house or more like castle as it is called a Potter Castle where just for a few days now is living the savior of the wizarding world we are met with another miracle. Harry Potter, last of the Ancient, Noble and Valient house Of Potter was in the Duelling Room, brushing up his sword technique when he heard a crack from upstairs. He went up bare chested to check up what was happening. What he saw shocked him...

To be continued...

**Please Review**


	2. Meetings and Reactions

Chapter 2

The beginning of the day...

It had been a tough day for Harry. Who knew negotiating with the goblins for damages was so tough? They had been at it for the past 2 days and it was only after Harry promised to realise a statement to the press stating that the break in was only done by the help of the goblins along with procurring another Dragon.

After haggling with the goblins till lunch, they had reached a conclusion and Harry managed to get each and every vault he had along with all the deeds and titles. Harry was astounded at the sheer amount of Political power he had through his titles. Gone were the plans of being an auror. He couldn't afford to much to his dismay. If he wanted to bring back to pride his family names, he had a tough rode ahead of him. He also received all of his magical inheritance, which was quite tough due to the sheer power in his veins.

...Earlier that day.

"So, have we reached a conclusion then Master Ragnock?" said Harry

"Aye, everything seems to be in order Lord Potter." Replied Ragnock. "Shall we get on with the inheritance tests now that we have sorted out everything?"

"Let's get on with it, I want to go home soon Master Ragnock."

They talked for a while longer until Ragnok had another goblin bring in a blood red quill and a piece of parchment. He instructed Harry to write his name on the parchment and Harry did so. About 30 seconds passed before lines started appearing from Harry's name. As the names were written, Harry just had one thing going through his mind,_Merlin!_ After about a minute it stopped and some of the names lit up in gold, indicating he had access to those vaults.

Ragnok informed Harry of how to get access to these vaults.

Harry spoke, while he injected magic into his voice "I hereby claim the inheritance rights to Vaults 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 118, and 239. These vaults have yet to be claimed by my fore bearers and may now pass to me."

With that, a blinding flash of light surrounded Harry and when it faded he had a silver ring, that seemed to flow like water, on his ring finger on his right hand. On it, was a piece of pure white crystal that had a slight glow to it, with a shield, staff and a dragon carved, in gold, into it. The ring flickered to show a total of 7 different rings, all with different designs on them and made of different metals.

Ragnok said, "Never has anyone had access to so many ancient vaults. Vault 1 belonged to Myrddin Emrys, and you are his heir by magic. Vault 2 you have gained also through magic but incredibly also through blood through your Mother, who it seems is not as muggle-born as she knew. Vault 3 belonged to Godric Gryffindor, you have rights to that vault by blood and magic, the family head is passed down to oldest son, no matter what status they are. Your father never claimed the headship for this house at Dumbledore's insistence. So he does not have the right to disinherit you from this. Vault 4 and 5 belonged to Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw respectively, who although were married to Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively, still maintained their Vaults. Vault 6 belonged to Salazar Slytherin, you have rights to that vault by right of conquest and heir by magic. The right of conquest is directly related to his blood heirs' defeat on Halloween, 1981. Vault 7 belonged to the Peverell, that family married into the Potter family 400 years ago, again your father does not know this, none of your family does, they never thought to have a family history check. They simply got by, by being the Potters and Lord Gryffindor. Vault 10 belonged to the former Rulers of eastern Magics, the Romanovs. The family used to be considered nobility in the Muggle world, on par with our Queen at least. This title seems to have been passed through your mother's bloodline, since she has never done a blood test, she never knew about it."

He paused and frowned slightly at his papers, then said, "Vault 118 belonged to an ancient magical line, the name was never given, they are just known as the 'Shadow Walkers'. They disappeared centuries ago, they moved out of Britain, to China, I believe. They were an ancient order, but chose to leave for a different part of the world. Vault 239 belonged to a dragon tamer that discovered the Opal eye, Artamius Dracumis. All his descendants were squibs until your mother. She is the first witch born of his descendants in almost 500 years. Because the family is patriarchal, head of house is passed to you.

Harry was dazed. How had his parents not known that they were related to these people? He could understand Merlin, Gryffindor and Slytherin but the the other 4? How did his grandfather keep it from James that he was related to Gryffindor and Peverell? It was mind-boggling!

Harry couldn't turn his head around all that wealth. Ragnock could see his distractions and told him to just take the paper work and come back the next day to talk about the investments and property. From all the properties he managed to fish out the safest one, or rather the one that offered him the most knowledge of his family, the Potter Castle.

The Potter Castle was an enormous castle that was on an island nearby Azkaban. Apparently Potter Castle used to be the Seat of Power for the legendary Duke of the Aquilonis. This seat held enormous power both in the magical and muggle world. Of course, being the last of that line, he had to claim it, thus becoming a very powerful man.

These acts during the day had brought Harry to his knees and thus to remove some of the tension, after trying to sort his paperwork and then giving up, Harry went down the training room to train and keep up with the training regime. Although the war had ended, Harry realized enough of politics that image was everything, and thus didn't want to look the scrawny boy that can be bulled but rather that he can be the bully.

Harry was holding the Black Sword in his hand along with the Elder Wand. His training during the last week had been establishing a basic dueling stance with both weapons. He had tried several swords until he found the perfect sword. He already had taken his nutrient potions and began to warm up (a couple of laps round the duelling room) after which some weight training and then started some basic sword movements in order to be able to not only carry it around but also use it efficiently

He had just ended the last sword stance when he heard a crack coming from the Entrance hall. He grabbed his sword and the wand and went quickly and quietly to the entrance hall when he saw a peculiar sight of 4 people talking to each other, obviously frantic.

"Who are you? And how the hell did you get through the Potter blood wards?" asked Harry roughly. He was still weak from his ordeal with Voldemort and was still having nightmares.

The four new comers were looking at him with narrowed eyes as they didn't expect anyone to be there maybe apart from the obvious meaning for the blond woman and one of black haired man they expected only to see their son but for the other couple they didn't expect anyone. However as they were staring at the boy on the stairs they didn't see the differences in themselves as all of them had died younger but now the two are 38 and another two are 78 however even if they look older no one could tell how old they are. Why because they were wizards and should live longer, looking younger and have more strength than the muggles have. For some reason they stopped staring at Harry who was on the stairs and looked at one another.

"Jamie you look older" said the older blond woman.

'So the younger one was named James' thought Harry, 'interesting'. James was obviously worried for something. The older blond lady was looking uneasy at him.

"Mum! but but …. I remember you dying, you and dad" He stammered but before he could say anything else Harry coughed softly.

"And who are you?" Asked the black haired teen also known as Harry who looking at the people closely he instantly knew who two of them were but didn't believe it is possible.

"We could ask you the same question as it's our house" James stated in a voice that clearly said _don't try anything or that would be the last thing you do _but it didn't work for the teen.

Harry started laughing. And said "How is it your house exactly? Especially since I'm the last of the bloodline that owns the castle?" Harry then went to his dueling position and rephrased the question. "Why don't you please state your names and then we sort out the business shall we?"

That did it for the redhead who rushed to him and embraced him in bone crushing hug and shouted excitedly "James it's him, it's our Harry" She pointed out excitedly.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Harry just freezes there from shock.

"Yes I am. Don't you remember your own son?" She asked him clearly worried especially as she knew that the teen she was hugging was about 17 not 1 like her baby boy.

"I do remember Harry" He told her looking indigenously as if he would ever forget his son.

"Do you mind telling us what is happening?" Charlus asked his son as his son looked a bit lost at the moment.

Harry shook himself out of the shock and in quiet whisper asked "Could you let me go and reveal yourself please?" That made her let him go.

"I'm Lily Potter, I'm sorry I thought you're my Harry" She said quietly looking downcasted.

"I don't know what you mean. Lily and James Potter were killed in 1981" Hermione said from near the door. Harry jumped. He had forgotten that Hermione was living with him till she went and got her parents back. "Hey Harry, How was your day?"

"Later Hermione, let's get down to this business shall we?" replied Harry, clearly anxious.

"We don't know either especially since my parents are standing next to me when I remember them dying in 1977" That made Charlus and Dorea exchanged worried looks.

"What year is it, then?" Charlus asked worriedly and looked at the teens.

"1998 and 5 days after the battle of Hogwarts" Hermione told them as if they should know it.

"But that would mean we were dead for 17 years." Lily stated.

"To be exact 16 and half" Hermione pointed out.

"So who are you exactly?" James asked clearly annoyed that he didn't know them and they seemed to know him.

"Mum, your guess was right I am Harry Potter" He announced and Lily yet again jumped to hug him but as soon as she released him again, Dorea started talking.

"Charlus can you believe it, our Jamie got married and we have grandson" She said excitedly.

"I'm still wondering who will be stupid enough to marry our Jamie" Charlus teased his son.

"Very funny dad but now you just called my wife stupid. Neither can I believe how come mum married you" James told his father sarcastically.

"I was drunk" Lily and Dorea said together and smiled.

"Merlin I married my own mother" James murmured but Charlus heard him and laughed.

"I know the feeling" He told him with compassion.

Ron appeared at that moment and said, "Hey Harry's Family how's it going?" and started going to the kitchens. He immediately came back "Harry's FAMILY? Dear Merlin's Left shaggy Y pants. So it's not only happening at Hogwarts"

Harry immediately jumped on him and said "WHAT?"

Ron then explained that everyone who fought on the side of the light was coming back to life, people such as Tonks, Lupin and Fred. He also said that they were assembling at Hogwarts.

"Well there are more at Hogwarts and McGonagall wanted your help plus Moody showed up with your fire bolt" That caused Harry to smile "and guess what even Fred and my uncles are back" he was smiling widely.

"Ok we know who you are but there are also these two" Charlus pointed out.

"I believe that one is also a Weasley" James said gesturing to Ron.

"Way to make me feel special" Ron muttered under his breath and then lifted his head up and introduced himself "You're right my name is Ron Weasley"

"And you?" Charlus asked.

"Hermione Granger sir" She answered.

"Are you a muggleborn?" James asked.

"Yes is there a problem with it?" She asked clearly thinking that there would be a problem but then she changed her mind as she realised that Lily is muggleborn herself.

"Of course not, I'm muggleborn as well" Lily assured her.

"Beside we're not Malfoys" James pointed out.

Lily's statement caused Harry to snigger. Lily immediately turned on him and said "What?"

Harry straightened and said "Not quite, Mum. During my inheritance test, I found out quite a bit about your lineage and you're not a muggle-born. On the contrary, you are as pure as they come."

Everybody was looking at him as if he had grown another head. Harry continued. "You see, according to the Goblins, you are the last descendent of the lines Le Fay and Romanov, two of the most powerful lineages in the world. Apparently you were adopted by your parents, not conceived." At this Harry was blushing.

James then jumped up and said "Pure-blood or not, your still perfect for me". This caused Lily to redden and smack him on the head. "Don't get sappy on me Potter." After that she kissed him passionetly. Charlus and Dorea were chuckling and Harry was removing his weapons.

"James! Remember my great niece married a Malfoy, have some respect" Dorea reminded him causing James to groan and Harry just looked stunned but quickly shook himself out of it. "Oh sorry Harry you didn't know well I'm Dorea Potter née Black so well you get it" Dorea explained.

"Harry that means you cousins with Malfoy" Hermione pointed out.

"Not any more!" smirked darkly Harry. "I annulled the marriage since Lucius broke the contract stipulations and she wanted out. I also got back all of the dowry. Quite a bit actually. Let's just say the Malfoy name is quite broke nowadays."

His Grandfather was looking shocked. "And just how did you manage to do that? Especially since her son is Lord Black?"

Harry shook his head and said "No, I'm Lord Black. Sirius left the title to me after he died." At this Harry looked sad. "Anyways, enough said for now. I still need to sort out the mess of paperwork. So if anyone wants to help with all of it, I would appreciate it, especially since tomorrow I need to head to the Wizengemout."

His Grandmother was examining from up to down with an appreciative smirk. "You've made quite good use of the Black Politic books that my brother left haven't you?"

Harry just smirked back and said: "When you have nothing on which to start, they were quite informative"

And with that they left for Hogwarts.

To be continued….

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Hogwarts and exhaustion

**Chapter 3 Meetings**

Harry stepped out of fireplace just to be met with a lot of people, some that he heard about, some that he never seen and some that he thought will never see again but now they stood just in front of him. Soon enough he was joined by the rest of the people that were traveling from Potter Castle.

"Harry, Thank God you're here. Kingsley is here as well and well as you see we have people that we thought we will never see again however miracles sometimes happen. So anyways, back to business we have people that need to be registered as back to life" Minerva pointed out.

"Always to the point I see" Dorea smiled as she said it causing Minerva to face her and hug her tightly crying at the happiness that she has by seeing her dead friend

"Dorea, it's good to see you after all this time. I missed you so much" Minerva cried and everybody who didn't know her true self looked at her in astonishment.

"Dorea isn't the only one back" Pointed out Charlus causing Minerva to let go of Dorea and take in the faces of the comers

"Charlus, James and dear Lily. How long it been, uhhhh, I just missed you" Minerva was crying from happiness now and hugged each of them tightly.

"Do I still have to call you Professor Minnie or can I just go back to Aunt Minnie?" James asked wondering how he should address his godmother now as even if he's at Hogwarts he's not a student anymore but 'Minnie' gave him a rare smile.

"Call me aunt Minerva now" She said after wondering for a bit but James made a face. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing aunt Minnie" To everybody surprise she didn't scold him but hugged him.

"Talking about favouritism" Sneered a voice from the middle of the crowd but Harry could make out who it was as well as everybody else could. Everybody who knew him will always recognize the greasy hair and croaked nose.

"Severus I don't have favourites" Minerva told him but before anything else was said there was a laud squeak and loud sound of "LILY"

"MARLENE" Lily shouted and both girls came crashing, hugging tightly as they didn't each other for a long time.

"Prongs good to have you back. I and Moony were missing you and you too Lily flower"

"Sirius so you back as well?" Harry asked feeling slightly better knowing that him Godfather is back.

"Of course I did pup. What did you expect?" Sirius said as he jumped out of nowhere and was standing by them almost giving them heart attack. "You did it pup. I always knew you could do it but still sad that I wasn't there with you" Sirius sighed.

"Actually you were, even if I couldn't see you, you were still there" Harry assured him and Sirius smiled.

"Ok get a grip on yourselves, I don't want to spend the whole night in here with such an idiot like Black here" Sirius sneered.

"Watch out who you call an idiot" Snapped anther voice but that one was enterprisingly said by another Black that Harry recognized from the picture as Regulus Black.

"Since when do you stood up for your idiot of a brother?" Severus asked his fellow friend that was dead for 19 years.

"Since when I know that he was right all the time about our parents" snapped Regulus and Sirius just looked at him like Christmas came early.

"Ok break it down all of you" Said Harry as he wordlessly turned light off and on again getting everyone's attention. "Well professor it's nice to have you back to living and I can finally say thank you. The whole room fell silence and gaped at Harry as if he just grown himself a second head.

"Good to see you finally show some respect" He said however you could hear hint of happiness in his voice and unusual smile was curling on his lips.

"Harry your family is amazing" Yelled Fred from the back of the room where rest of the Weasleys was standing. "As soon as you showed up with them you got McGonagall to show human emotions" with that he earned himself a glare from the mentioned headmistress. "And Snape to smile without usual smirk that says 'you-going-to-get-expelled'" That earned him another glare but that one was owned by Snape.

"What's so rare about Severus smiling? I saw it loads of times" Lily asked worried as soon as she was released from the hug with Marlene and earned herself some weird looks.

"None of us really ever saw Snape smile without usual smirk" Fred explained and earned another glare from Snape.

"Mum I think you could give him another chance as a friend" Harry told his mother and she nodded however James now felt betrayal as his son just asked his mum to give Snivellus another chance.

"I was thinking about doing so." She informed Harry but Snape as the rest of the room heard and smiled maybe he could have his friend back?

"Well I'm proud of you my boy" Came an old face owned by a man with madly twinkling blue eyes and it caused Harry's mouth to turn into shape of an 'o' as he saw his dead headmaster now alive again with his hand healthy again.

"Soon enough everything will be back to normal maybe with few exceptions" Harry stated as he once again took in the room and every living soul in there. That just seemed unreal.

"Ok we got to get that over with. Sign the papers that will register you as alive again" Kinsley was heard through the room and everybody went quiet with the exception of...

"Potter, got your broomstick" yelled by no one other than Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

"Pass it here" Harry yelled back as Moody tossed him the broomstick.

"I see you like Quidditch" James said it a statement but Harry nodded.

"Did you make the house team?" James asked bouncing up and down causing many to laugh.

"Will talk another time about it" Harry said pulling on a dull face causing James to pout.

So while everybody was writing up their forms, Harry was feeling a pull through his body leading him to another point in the castle. This pull lead him to a secluded room with 4 paintings in it. They were the founders.

"And who are you boy?" sneered Salazar. "What are you doing in this room?"

"Umm I was feeling a pull you see to this rroom. The castle is in a bad shape and I was just thinking about repairing it." Replied Harry gracefully. "As to who I am. That would be Harry Potter sir."

"Potter mm?" Said Rowena. "You wouldn't be related to Arthur Potter would you?"

"I believe he is my ancestor my lady." Said Harry. "I also discovered that I am your heir through magic and bloody Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Gryffindor. I am the heir of Slytherin and Huffelpuff through the right of conquest and through magic my lords and ladies."

"Huh, well what do you know, maybe my blood will be pure after all." Chuckled Salazar.

"What do you mean pure sir?" asked Harry

"What I meant by pure was pure of nobility, not the trash of pure wizarding blood. If wizards only took wizards, they would be extinct by now." Said Salazar.

"The Wizarding World was never a logical world" replied Gryffindor. "Now tell us, what happened at our school and why is it in a bad shape?"

"Umm you see, a battle happened in the castle between the staff, students and Voldemort and his army. I managed to kill him, but they destroyed quite a lot of the castle."

"And pray tell us, who is this Lord Voldemort." Asked Helga Huffelpuff.

"Your last blood heir, my lady. Your line has been corrupted quite a bit, I'm sorry to say. They all ended up mad." Said Harry. At this Salazar starting swearing and cursing his family stupidity.

Gryffindor then said, "Rowena and I are pleased that our line has continued and it is still pure of heart, so are Helga and Salazar happy, that you are now their heir not that tom fool boy."

At this, Harry blushed and said "I'm humbled by your praise my lord. But for now I must ask help to repair that which you built."

"Of course Harry and stop this my lord nonsense. Call us with our proper names and what now." Admonished Helga.

"All you have to do is grab your wand, place it on the stone, cut your hand and drop a little blood on the stone, place your hand and say: The Heir heals you." Said Rowena. "And you should be done. After that just another little blood and say The Heir activates the wards , so all the ancient wards are up."

While Harry was doing this, his parents and friends were all still talking in the Great Hall. When the repairs started, they were all astonished at the speed they were being built. They were also afraid that something else was taking place and thus went to find Harry. They found him in the secluded room near magical exhaustion. "Hey everybody" he said weakly "The castle and the wards are back up" and with that he fell down.

"Well the castle is back up and running everybody, let's take a break shall we?" said Dumbledore.

To be continued…..


End file.
